That One Question
by LeifIsAUnicorn
Summary: There's always that one question that every one is too afraid to ask. A bit of random fluff (I guess you can call it fluff) between Jack and Bunny and then Bunny and Tooth. I don't own ROTG!


**Ok so a random Guest asked me for extreme fluffiness a while back. Yeah there getting this instead. It turns out that fluff is really hard to write...**

They where deep in the heart of the warren. Relaxing after a long day spent painting and herding eggs. Bunny had discovered Jack's talent for painting when he and the others had tried to help save Easter five years prior.

It had become a sort of tradition between the two for the spirit of fun to set aside his pranks (If not his jokes) for the week before Bunny's holiday to help the pooka paint the last few batches of eggs. Bunny was grateful for the extra set of hands, not that he would ever tell Jack that.

Bunnymund laid back in the soft grass of his home, the winter sprite in a tree up above. The two of them had finished that day's preparations. The day after the next was Easter and they where ahead of schedule.

The Aussie watched as the sun started sinking below the flower wreathed hills and smiled at the peacefulness of the scene. the peace was soon shattered (As Bunny had guessed it would be) by Jack, as he jumped down from his perch. "Hey Kangaroo...?"

The pooka groaned internally _Will he ever give up on that nickname? _He turned towards the thin figure sitting beside him to make a retort but stopped when he saw the expression on Jack's face. "...Jack? What's up?"

He noticed the young spirit's face was a faint shade of purple and he began to worry. _What's goin' on? Did I let 'em work to hard? Is 'e sick or somethin'? "_

He watched as the immortal teen opened and closed his mouth a few times the purple on his cheeks darkening a little. _What's wrong with 'em?_ Bunny sat up slowly. "Jack?"

Suddenly the pale teen was standing and starting to climb back up into the tree."It was nothing never mind!" Bunny mund hopped up and latched onto his fellow guardian's thin ankle. "Oi mate! Hold up! You can't just start to say somthin' then run! You where turnin' PURPLE Frost bite!... Wait a sec... Where you BLUSHING?!"

Jack buried his face in the tree's bark and Bunny heard a muffled, "No."

Green eyes widened with realisation. Jack was embarrassed. Jack Frost, immortal annoyance extraordinaire, was EMBARRASSED. "Ya are ain't cha? Either ya finally drove me loony or I'm dreamin'." His sensitive ears picked up Jack's soft snort of amusement at that statement before the winter spirit tried to pull away from the pooka's grip.

Bunny tugged back and said, "Come on Frostbite. Get down 'ere 'n tell me whatcha where gunna tell me. I really gotta know now." The teen, in true teen form, groaned. "Just drop it Kangaroo."

"Not on your nelly mate. Now get down or I'll yank ya outa that tree myself." With a sigh Jack released his grip on his branch and dropped lightly to the ground, though he refused to meet bunny's gaze.

"Well?" The pooka asked, "What where you saying?"

The winter spirit let out a soft growl, "Ok. Ok, fine. I was going to ask if I could pet your ears. Happy now?!"

Bunny stared at the boy incredulously. "Ya what?! Seriously? Why?!" He watched as the younger spirit struggled, the blush showing strongly on his pale face. "I just wanted to see if they where as soft as they looked..."

Bunnymund took a second to process that thought before he started laughing, "Really now?" When Jack nodded sheepishly he laughed even harder and sat back on his haunches. Leaning towards the teen he said. "Go ahead, but don't pull on 'em. I'll kick your scrawny butt all the way to Manny if ya do."

He watched as Jack raised a tentative hand. The teen hesitated, but no one could have missed the light of curiosity in his bright blue eyes. After a moment it was obvious that he had decided he had nothing to lose, and he stroked the velvety fur of the pooka's ears.

His innocent face lit up in surprise, "It's even softer that it looks!" This brought forth another round of chuckles from Bunny. "They had better be soft! I spend enough time taking care of 'em! Ears are a rabbit's pride and joy Jack. I make sure mine are well kept."

The spirit of winter gave his friend a weird look and Bunny shrugged. "It's a culture thing." Jack grinned. "I'll take your word for it."

LINE BREAK

It was three days after Easter and Bunny had decided to take a break and chat with Tooth for a while. He was laughing again at that ridiculous situation as he told his friend about what had happened.

But instead of laughing along with him like he had expected, Tooth looked a little awed. "He asked about your ears?"

Bunny nodded, perplexed. "Aye... Oi sheila, now YER the one with a weird look on yer face... What's up?"

The energetic fairy looked away and started stuttering for an answer, "It's just that - Well I - I mean we... well uh..." Green eyes rolled in exasperation. "Spit it out sheila!"

Tooth took a deep breath before blurting out, "It's just that the rest of us have been wanting to ask for ages!"

Bunny was stunned, "Yer pulling my leg. Ain't cha?"

It was Tooth's turn to laugh, "Nope. Me, North, and Sandy have wanted to ask for a while but none of us had any idea as to how you would react so we never did..."

Bunny shook his head slowly, sometimes he really wondered about his friends' mental health. "So let me get this straight, you guys have actually sat around talking about my ears?"

"Yes."

"Guess this means tha' yer gunna wanna tough 'em too..."

"YES PLEASE!"

**Lol I've said it before and I will say it again, No one give me coffee and a note pad in the morning. You never know what I'll come up with...**


End file.
